


Waves

by MrRandomArtist



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just a little tho, M/M, Suicide Attempt, a little fluff on the side, implied - Freeform, kel is actually gay this time sorry about last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRandomArtist/pseuds/MrRandomArtist
Summary: Basil has a super duper fun time at the docks! Aubrey, Kel and Hero interrupt his fun though. :(
Relationships: Basil/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Waves

Light reflected off of the algae-ridden water and onto Basil's pale legs. He stared off into the distance and into the vast forest laid out in front of him while he swirled water in a small circular with his bare feet. The creaky old dock splintered against his hands and legs with each little movement he made. The breeze made the surface of the water cold and his hair stand on end. It was just a little bit too chilly for the short overalls he had chosen to wear, but there was no time to think about how cold he was.

It was time.

The boy had been through so much within a week and all the feelings had stacked up, causing him to start bad habits. His skin was blistered and cut, the fragile skin made raw from scratching at it too hard during his most anxious moments. He was thin and could barely fit properly into his overalls due to vomiting up every meal he was forced to eat. There wasn't much left of the boy, and he was sure it was going to stay that way.

Basil had lost two very important people in his life, even if one of them was still living. 

His grandma had passed away from her illness only the day before. All day he spent in the hospital and stayed there with her as she died. It was hard on the young boy only made worse by the fact his parents couldn't even bother to come and visit. He knew they never cared much for Basil, he knew they thought he was nothing more than a burden with all of the problems he couldn't control, but he thought they would care enough to at least call.

They never called.

His best friend Sunny left his life as well. Granted, he lived no more than an hour or so away, but it still stung. He had only gotten to see him for three days, not even full days, and then they made up and he was gone. 

Basil still had so many feelings residing deep inside of him. Even after they spilled the truth to their friends. The guilt didn't go away. The feelings were trapped in Basil and he was sure he could still feel something breathing over his shoulder. Staring. Never letting him truly feel relieved. 

Maybe if Sunny was just here to help him..!

He looked down at his hand and lifted it to look at his red palm. Wood stuck precariously against it and bits fell off as he stared. He shook his hand and watched more wood fall off and bounce on the ground beside him. He sighed and turned towards the playground.

His socks and shoes sat behind him. They would hopefully find a new home, as well as all his other personal belongings. He could hear children's roaring laughter from the park. They sounded so happy! Basil could remember when he was like that.

He could remember watching Kel swing on the monkey bars and trying to show off to all his friends. He remembered Kel falling and scraping his hands and knees so Hero helped clean up his little brother. He remembered watching Sunny and Aubrey swing silently together while Hero and Mari sat together, chatting about nothing. He remembered playing with his friends and having the time of his life. He remembered the snacks that Mari would pack for them and Kel and Sunny eating far too much food for their small bodies. 

Why did everything have to change? Why was he stuck with all these feelings and nowhere to vent.

He began to scratch at his arm. There wasn't much nail left from him biting it so short, but it got the job done. He felt ashamed that this is how he had to cope. He felt like something was staring at him.. Judging him for how he acted. Judging him for his misdeeds and lack of inner peace…. But he also felt like another pair of eyes watched him. Ones more grounded in reality.

Basil looked around in the trees surrounding him to see if he was followed. No sign of anything. Just the whistling of the wind through the trees.

Maybe he was just nervous. This was quite a hard task after all. Forcing yourself to stay under the water long enough for water to fill your lungs. The human body's natural instinct was to fight against it and try and survive. Basil was glad he never learned to swim.

Normally, his natural inclination to sink was a topic to tease Basil with. Little Basil was like a rock.. How silly... In his defense, his parents never bothered to teach him and by the time he had friends it was too late to learn. He could just never keep himself afloat and never found it important enough to force himself to at least learn a little bit.

Today, this was his greatest ally.

He kicked the water around some more before sighing and staring down at his feet. Water dripped down his leg and down into the larger pool. He couldn't see the bottom of the lake. It was so murky. The perfect place to lock himself away.

He stood up and stared down at his prison. This was going to be his home from now on. He could see his grandma and Mari and everything was going to be OK. Everything would be better now.

He ignored all of the silent signs to back out and just go home. He held his breath and turned around, holding his arms out wide. He wasted no time in letting himself fall, and for just a second, he could've sworn he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

Basil's back hit the water hard. He closed his eyes tight as he felt water engulf him. The last time he had been in these waters was a near death experience so his body was tense. He was afraid. His stomach was in knots and he wanted to struggle and go back home to Polly and sleep away the pain. It was too late for that. He had chosen this way knowing there was no going back.

He exhaled from his nose and let the oxygen out of him so he could sink faster. It was too hard to force his body to breathe in water, so this was just easier. Sinking and letting his body's struggle for survival do the rest.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the sun through the water. It hurt his eyes to stare but he wanted a pretty sight as he died. 

Basil felt his chest tighten as his body begged to fight against the water and survive. Voices screamed and begged to move and go home to see his friends. If he was loud enough someone would hear Basil struggle and he would go home free..!

He hoped his body would realize it was futile. It was his time. He blinked slowly and forced more air out of his lungs. His lungs burned. This was it, he was sure. He went back to viewing the pretty sight laid out above him.

The sun was pretty.. It reflected off the water well and caused light rays to shoot out around him.. If he had his camera he would've taken a picture of the view. Unfortunately, he gave his camera to Kel since he didn't have a need for it anymore.

Basil smiled as he thought about his friends. They would have such a good time without him around to ruin everything. They could make new memories. Kel could take pictures of all of their experiences and Sunny could visit them and Basil wouldn't be around to remind him of what happened. 

A large shadow interrupted Basil’s solemn thoughts. He stared in a puzzled silence while he tried to put together who could possibly be there to ruin his plan and the view he had been so happily taking in. 

Basil decided it wasn't worth worrying about. At least he could remember the view. It was so pretty. The light dispersing from the water.. Shining down and making the water seem just a little clearer.. He smiled softly at the thought.

Basil's eyes shot open as he felt his arm tugged. He looked up and saw Kel staring back at him. He hadn't even heard the screams or the splashing of the larger boy.

Basil thought something about Kel looked weirdly beautiful in the moment.. His hair floating gently around his face as if it had a life of its own, beckoning Basil into its gentle embrace, and the sunshine beaming down on his face, lighting it up. Kel looked like an angel.

It was spoiled by Kel's glare.

Basil felt as he was pulled closer to Kel's chest and dragged towards the bank. Basil felt the water rush over his body as his friend swam and pulled at him. Basil was easy enough to pull around, making the life saving go by pretty quick. Kel forced the both of them to stand in the shallow water. Basil's clothes felt impossibly heavy.

The larger boy stared down at Basil. They exchanged emotionless glances for only a second as Basil felt his body recoil in pain. He fell to his knees and began hacking and coughing up all the water he took in. Though he only got one good breath full of water, it wasn't a pain the small boy was used to. Basil's throat burned and tears ran down his face from the pain. He wiped the drool off of his chin, dropping his hands back against the dirt and squeezing grass in his hands. He took the opportunity to look up at his friend. Kel didn’t look angelic anymore. 

Kel's thick, dark hair stuck against his skin. Chills ran down his spine as Kel’s eyes glared down at him. A familiar feeling of fear overtook him. He took a few deep breaths before the sudden burning pain in his throat caused another coughing fit. 

Hands rubbed at his back in a piss poor attempt to comfort him. Even through the pain, he knew exactly who was trying to help him.

"I called him, he said he'd be here as soon as possible." Aubrey. This was the first time he heard her voice gentle and quiet in what felt like forever. It wasn't as comforting as he hoped.

Basil laid down and rolled onto his back to stare up at Aubrey. She only glanced down at the small boy before returning to Kel. The two spoke to each other, though there wasn't much in ways of content. Kel would thank Aubrey for telling him what happened, getting quiet “you’re welcome”’s in response. He swore they just kept repeating themselves like broken records.

He watched Kel flip his hair in front of him, shaking his head like a dog and then squeezing the water out of it. Aubrey shot him a look for getting water on her. He giggled and playfully stuck out his tongue. Basil felt afraid of how quickly Kel went from angry to happy.

“These are new clothes, asshole!” Aubrey's voice was back to being booming. 

Kel shrugged and put his fists on his hips. “I think I did you a favor. Did you get dressed with your eyes closed or something?” He smiled big as Aubrey's face flushed red with anger. She didn’t have time to respond when the three suddenly heard the crunching of fallen leaves and sticks.

No one had to look to know it was Hero who had joined their little party. The only other people who knew of this spot were Aubrey’s friends and there would certainly be more than one set of steps running towards them. Basil sat up on his elbows and stared as his oldest friend approached him.

Hero looked relieved to see that Basil was awake and responsive. With the urgency of Aubrey’s call he would've thought Basil was under the water for much longer then he really was. Hero sat down next to the two and caught his breath for a moment. “Sorry I.. I tried to get here as quick as I could but ah… I’m not as fast as Kel, haha..” 

Hero leaned down a bit to examine Basil. He was fine other than being cold, but even Kel shared that same symptom. Hero smiled down at his little buddy, but Basil could see all the emotions swirling around in Hero’s eyes. Eyes full of sadness and anger and regret.

Basil flinched as Hero lifted Basil from under his arms and pulled him onto his lap. Hero’s arms squeezed his midsection softly. He wasn’t expecting to be held. Or even touched really. In his mind, everyone would be sick of him and he could be left alone to finish his job.

...

Basil leaned into Heros warmth and felt the bigger boy squeeze him harder. Hero nuzzled his face into Basil's damp hair. He could feel Hero shake lightly as they sat together.

Basil bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe none of this was a good idea. Basil was just... So, so sure he could get away with it.

Hero shifted and rested his cheek on Basil’s head. He rubbed small circles on Basil’s tummy. "Why did you do that? You know you can't swim." Hero’s voice was shaky. Was he going to cry? … Was he the only one who really cared what happened to Basil?

Without skipping a beat, Basil lied through his teeth. "I was looking at the view and fell in." Lying to Hero felt wrong, but he didn’t want to worry the one person who truly loved him.

He flinched and whined as he felt Aubrey hand grip his sleeve. She yanked his arm towards her and scowled. "Don't lie! I watched you! You fell in on purpose!" 

Basil's eyes got wide with fear. So Aubrey did snitch. He quickly looked back at Hero and shook his head. "That's not true. I-I- slipped when I stood up. I wouldn't do that on purpose." His breathing began to quicken as he was caught in his lie. He knew better, no one there really believed him. Kel was there to save him and Aubrey had no reason to lie about something like this. Hero wasn't going to believe Basil. They all waited on Hero’s response.

He never spoke. Hero was deep in thought, and no one was sure about what. They all knew the truth and yet, Hero couldn’t just pick a side. Hero couldn’t just admit he hated Basil and everything would be better if he had just finished the job. Basil knew that's what Hero was thinking. Even if he cared about Basil, it would’ve been easier to just get rid of him and all the horrid memories he carried with him. He gripped the pant legs of his overalls and tried to hold back all the feelings he had, but he could no longer restrain himself. He sobbed loudly as he held himself.

The group stared silently at Basil. Kel and Aubrey weren’t so sure of what to do. Hero, on the other hand, already figured out what was going to happen. "I'm taking Basil home." Hero stood up and pulled Basil onto his feet. Basil wobbled a bit so he leaned on Hero as a crutch, gently holding his hand.

Basil stared down at his feet as he wiped away his tears with his arm. Hero rubbed his thumb over Basil's hand to reassure him. "I'm going to stay over at his house if you want to come, Kel. Thank you guys for calling me here." He didn't bother waiting for a response from his brother, he would be able to hear him no matter where he was.

Hero and Basil pushed through the brush and trees and stood at the back of the park. Rocks poked at Basil's bare feet and sticks crunched uncomfortably beneath him. Hero looked down at Basil then towards the park entrance. He began to walk before getting cut off by his brother swerving in front of him. Kel glanced down at Basil and then back up at Hero.

Kel pointed at Basil and scrunched his nose. “You’re letting him off scott-free? He just threw himself into the water, but oh, it’s ok, we’re just going to have a nice little sleepover at his house!” Kel smiled up at his brother as if trying to prove to everyone there he was calm and collected. Yet the anger swelling inside of him was obvious. 

Hero brought a finger to Kel’s face and pressed his finger against his lips. “Shush. Everyone is going to hear you.” 

Kel grunted and slapped Hero’s hand away. Kel ignored his brother's plea to quiet down and raised his voice more. “Sure, a nice little sleepover so when we wake up we get to see our friend DEAD!” Basil began to grow more afraid of Kel as he got louder. He stepped behind Hero but was stopped by Kel squeezing his wrist and pulling him back into view.

Basil winced when his arm was grabbed. Kel stared down at the smaller boy before noticing all the scabs and fresh wounds trailing up and down his arm. Kel squeezed Basil tighter and looked up at Hero. He presented his friend's arm so his brother could see all the cuts. “He isn’t going to get better if we bring him home!”

Basil stared at Kel, horrified. He didn't like how rough Kel was. He wasn't rough. Kel was never mean. This wasn’t Kel. 

Hero grew stern. “Let him go right now. Stop acting like you know everything. You’re being so irrational, you don't even know what I was going to do! You’re just arguing to argue! You aren’t stupid, so stop acting like an idiot!” The two stood in a tense silence while Hero processed his words. He huffed and shook his head. “No, you’re not stupid Kel, but-”

Kel threw Basil's hand to the side and poked at Hero’s chest. “It’s fine, Hero. I can be the stupid one. At least *I* don't lock myself away for a whole year and then pretend like I know how to give other people therapy!” 

Basil decided it was time to leave the boys alone to their bickering. They were getting too personal with each other and the tension between them was making Basil feel sick. He easily slipped past both of the brothers who took no notice in the small boy leaving by himself. He played with his fingers while he walked and stared down at his feet.

Maybe Basil deserved the yelling? He had done nothing but cause problems his whole life. He was the reason Sunny didn’t leave the house, he was the reason Aubrey became a delinquent and Hero a shut in. He was the reason Kel was a different person today, fueled by nothing but pure anger and pessimism. He huffed and scratched at his wrist as he walked, taking no mind in the eyes that stared mournfully at him.

Basil let out a soft sound as he bumped into Aubrey. He glanced up at her and was met with her flicking his forehead. He whined and stepped backwards. “Why did you do that…” He rubbed his forehead and watched as Aubrey held out his socks and shoes.

It was a little silly to put on shoes so late, he thought, since his feet were already caked with mud and rocks. He sighed and walked to a nearby bench with Aubrey so he could put them on. He wiped his feet off as much as he could before slipping his socks and shoes on.

Aubrey rested her cheek on her hand as she watched her first friend struggle to tie his shoes. She blinked and watched all the way up until he was finished. She sat back against the bench and rested an arm around Basil’s shoulder. “We all care about you, you know. Kel does too, he always really did. He’s just scared.” She stared into the clouds and traced the shape of them with her free hand. “He loves you a lot. He just can’t show it. He doesn’t know how.” She sighed and dropped her hand besides her.

“I haven’t been nice to you, Basil. I know I bullied you a lot but.. I was scared. And angry. And that wasn’t your fault.” She looked at Basil who had begun to play with his clothes. He wasn’t really listening to anything that had been said. She rolled her eyes. She could always just finish her apology later.

She stood up and stretched, which caught the attention of Basil again. She pat Basil’s cheek. “I’m gonna break up the fight. Stay put.” He watched in silence as Aubrey walked away and towards the brothers. From where Basil was seated he could see the two got a little physical with their fighting. Hero was on the ground while Kel continued barking insults at his older brother. 

He watched Aubrey help Hero back onto his feet and then turn around to see Kel. There was more shoving. The arguing ended suddenly when Kel decided to stomp away from them and towards Basil. Aubrey called out for Kel to come back but he ignored her call.

Basil stiffened as Kel stopped in front of him. No words were exchanged as Kel grabbed Basil’s arm and pulled him off the bench. He started walking and dragged his weaker friend behind him. Basil struggled to keep up with Kel’s fast pace.   
Kel walked out of the park and crossed the street after barely checking to see if cars were coming. Basil was unsure of what Kel could possibly be planning. He tried to speak but Kel just squeezed his arm tighter, causing all his injuries to throb with pain. He squeaked out and begged for Kel to stop and let go, but his friend ignored him. He didn’t even acknowledge that Basil had spoken. He just kept walking without paying attention to anything around them.

Basil decided it was best to stay quiet. He was too scared to fight against Kel anyway. Normally, he could tell Kel off and he’d apologize and stop, but Basil felt like he was going to get yelled at if he even made one wrong move.

The two walked in silence until they stopped in front of Basil’s overgrown house. Kel pushed the door open, and looked around. No sign of Polly. He huffed and brought Basil into his room. He pushed Basil onto his bed before turning away from him and going through his dresser. He pulled out mix-matched clothes. He tossed them over to Basil and stayed facing the wall so Basil could get dressed in peace.

Basil stared down at the clothes Kel gave him. A red t-shirt and blue shorts. He didn’t enjoy the clothes he was given but he also didn’t want to fight with Kel. He sighed and quickly got changed out of his soggy clothes into his fresh ones. He thought he looked kinda dumb. He wasn’t sure why he even had either articles of clothing.

He sat back down on his bed which prompted his friend to turn around and sit down next to him. The two sat in a deafening silence. Neither knew what was appropriate to say at this point. 

“So, uh, where’s Polly?”

Basil tapped his fingers against his bedsheets and looked at his friend. He didn’t look so angry anymore. He was thankful for that. “She went out for a little bit. Grocery shopping. I..” He pinched the sheets between his fingers. “I convinced her to make us a big meal so--”

“So you could die without her trying to stop you.”

“..something like that.”

Kel had created another awkward silence between the two. Basil no longer had the desire to talk to Kel at all, while Kel had too much on his mind. He shifted uncomfortably on Basil’s bed. It had begun to hit him that he really was making the situation worse for Basil. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling hard and beginning to talk again.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s fine.”

“No! No it isn’t Bazzi… I didn’t mean to get so mad at you… I was just scared. It’s been so long since I even had a real conversation with you. You were so distant since the accident.. I was so happy when I found out what happened!” He paused for a moment and then shook his head. “No, not happy that it happened.. But uh… I was happy everything was going back to normal! You know what i mean?” Basil nodded so Kel decided to continue.

“I was happy that all of us were friends again. I wasn’t alone anymore! Aubrey started being a little nicer.. Hero was sad but I.. I think the truth really helped him. He doesn’t feel guilty anymore I think. I think the truth really helped both of them out.”

Kel reached down to pull his socks and shoes off. He noticed they were still wet and remembered that, he too, was still very damp. “Shoot, I’ll clean this up later.” He mumbled to himself for a moment while he pulled his feet up onto the bed and against his chest. 

He thought for a moment as he tried to remember what he was saying. “Oh, yeah so, so I was really happy. Me and Aubrey were hanging out today. I was playing with her friends and she was sitting off to the side with Kim. They’re pretty cute together, haha…” His voice drifted off as he stared at Basil’s plants. Some had started to wilt a bit. He wondered why. 

Basil stared at Kel with a puzzled look. He wasn’t entirely sure what any of that had to do with anything that happened today. He assumed Kel just got a little too distracted by other thoughts. Or maybe Kel didn’t really want to vent. 

Basil pat Kel’s back. Kel snapped his attention back to Basil and smiled shyly. Basil took his turn speaking. “I’m sorry you had to uh.. Well be so scared. I’m glad your day was happy though!” Basil feigned a smile. If Kel was having a good day then that meant Basil ruined it, just as he was sure he always did.

Kel stared quietly at Basil for a moment. He took in Basil’s face. A round, squishy face with big pretty eyes.. He reached a hand up to Basil’s face and rubbed his thumb against his soft cheek. He thought of a time when his hand was so small against his friend's face. Now the opposite was true. Basil was small and Kel was far too large. “I don’t want to lose you, Basil.”

Basil blinked. He wasn’t sure how genuine Kel was being. He laughed nervously and pushed Kel’s hand away. The small gesture made Kel’s heart hurt. “Well, it's ok big guy! I’m here right now, aren’t I?” Basil rolled his eyes and looked away from Kel. 

Kel frowned and took Basil’s hand. The smaller boy flinched and went to pull his hand away, but was surprised at how gentle his friend was being. He let Kel hold his hand. “I don’t want to lose you at all, Basil. You’re my…” He intertwined their fingers and brought Basil’s hand to his face. He spoke softly against his hand. “You’re my friend, Bazzi... I can’t keep losing people. I already lost Hero, Aubrey, Mari, and Sunny… I’ve always been left alone and I finally have you and I can’t lose you again Basil! I finally got you back and I can’t lose you forever!” Kel’s voice grew louder the more desperate he became. His eyes became glossy as if he could cry.

Basil stared into Kel’s hurt eyes and realized that he has never actually seen Kel cry or vent over something like this. Has.. has Kel always kept his feelings inside? Has Kel ever gotten a day free of the pain that plagued his inside? Why did Kel feel like he always had to be the happy one?

Warm tears streamed down Kel’s face and onto Basil’s small hands. Kel stared down at the bed as he felt over his friend’s hand. He was scared to let his hand go in fear that he would lose his friend as soon as he did. 

Basil watched as Kel played with his fingers in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t help as well as he had hoped. Too many trapped feelings were clawing their way out of him and showing themselves as choked sobs. He bit his cheek and held Basil’s hand tight against his face. He didn’t want Basil to see him like this. A sobbing mess who couldn’t even speak a word as he cried hard against his friend. He felt pathetic.

As much as it pained him not to coddle his friend, he sat quietly as Kel let everything out. It took Kel a while to calm down enough to speak. He spoke through tears. “I’m sorry…” 

Basil cooed back, “It’s alright.” 

Kel eventually stopped crying, though he still sniffled and breathed heavily. He wasn’t sure the last time he had let himself feel so much. He didn’t want to think about it either. He just snuggled his face into Basil’s soft hand. 

Basil decided it was time to step in and lighten the mood between the two. He observed his friend while he devised a quick plan to cheer up Kel. He didn’t think it would be too hard to do. 

Basil whistled softly to catch Kel’s attention. The bigger boy looked up at his friend, only to let out a soft squeak of confusion as Basil grabbed his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. Basil rubbed his thumbs in circles on his friends cheeks and hummed softly as he did so. Kel could feel his cheeks heat up quickly, so he pushed Basil off of him. He released his friend's hand so he could lean back on his hands. He sniffled and turned his head away. 

Basil giggled and laid back on his bed. “I won’t go anywhere, alright Kelly?” 

Kel sighed and laid down on his side and laid an arm over Basil’s chest. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Kel smiled. “Perfect! That means I'm sleeping over every night~ alternatively, you stay over my house. I got plenty of room on my bed, ya know!” Basil felt a little bad that Kel’s voice kept a shakiness to it as he spoke, but he knew it was better than nothing. At least Kel was faking happiness.

Basil laughed loud. “Yea? I can sleep with you? That’s why me and Sunny always ended up alone in bed.”

Kel frowned and pulled Basil close against his chest. “That was different!” He whined. “I was just a kid. Besides, we’re together right now! I can handle a whole night with you.” 

Basil dropped his voice and moved his face closer to Kel’s. “Oh yeah? You won’t chicken out? I think that's unlikely~” Kel’s heart fluttered and his face grew more red. Basil chuckled “I’m just joking with you! I would l-” Basil was cut off by Kel hitting their noses together. They both groaned and Basil covered his nose. “What are you trying to do, you dork? That didn’t feel good, you know.” 

Kel opted to cover his full face with his hands. He whined into them. “N-nothing. Let’s just forget it happened.”

Basil ignored Kel and gently pulled his friends hands away from his face. Basil leaned forward to give Kel a quick peck on his nose then placed his hands back over Kel’s face. “You’re supposed to be gentle when you kiss, Kelly.” Kel thought he was going to melt. That was so cute.. Basil was so cute… 

The two sat up a bit when they heard the front door open. Basil looked at his shy friend. “We can practice more later!” He smiled big and slid off his bed. Kel was positive he was going to melt and die now. He couldn’t believe his ears, he was sure this was all a dream. Pinching himself revealed that this was reality, and he didn’t want to be anywhere else but here.

Basil turned back towards Kel and tugged at his shirt. “On.. a more serious note… I am really glad you helped me today. I’m sure it wasn’t how you planned everything to happen but I think… I think we both needed it.” He smiled down at his feet and swayed his body side to side. “Keep the bed warm, ok? I’ll be right back.” He waved at his friend and opened his door. He was immediately greeted by Hero and Aubrey. They said their hellos as Basil shut the door behind him.

Kel rolled onto his back and stared at Basil’s ceiling. It did feel good to get feelings off his chest. Maybe he should do that more.. All of them should.. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought about how their night would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
